


Christmas Cuddles

by thenotsoreluctanthero



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsoreluctanthero/pseuds/thenotsoreluctanthero





	Christmas Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapykun/gifts).




End file.
